Lovefool
by Vitreux
Summary: [On hold, major re－editing] AU KK－ When a certain event unfolds, Kaoru accidently poses as the most popular redhead's girlfriend in all of senior high! Over the unrealistic relationship they're having, will real love bloom?
1. Love Letters and Kisses ＊revised＊

**Lovefool**

By Vitreux

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Prologue**

Love Letters and Kisses

-revised-

* * *

"Oh my God…" sixteen year old Kamiya Kaoru groaned as hundreds of love letters, red roses and valentine cards fell from her locker for the fourth time that day. "Mou, why is this happening to me?" muttering to herself she had no choice but to bend down and gather up these 'trophies'.

The school hall was empty when she picked up her scatterings, the only sound she could hear were the ruffles she created and…footsteps? _Oh no!_ _Class already started and what if someone sees me here like this?_

Kaoru lifted her head up and her eyes were immediately locked with the world's most fascinating violet orbs.

"Kenshin!"

A seventeen year old drop-dead gorgeous redhead stopped in surprise and looked quizzically down at her. "Oro? Kaoru what are you doing? I thought the bell has gone a few minutes ago."

Kaoru put her finger over her pink lips "Don't tell anyone ne? I hate math classes, Mr. Takashi was really getting on my nerves, I told him I forgot to bring my textbook so here I am."

Kenshin clicked his tongue and bent down to pick one of the love letters up. "Interesting." He was about to open the letter when Kaoru snatched it away from his hands and pouted her lips.

"Mou Kenshin! You shouldn't peek into girl secrets."

_Kawaii…_Kenshin thought as he chuckled. "So, need any help?"

Kaoru slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "Baka, of course!"

He reached out his hand and helped her collect her scatterings obediently, his gentle violet eyes softened when he heard her mutter "Stupid things, I'll never open my locker again. Hope that thing gets exploded."

That's how Kaoru was. His dear, sweet Kaoru. She never needed to hide anything; her eyes and the tone in her voice were a mirror of her heart and feelings. She was innocent in her own way, as clean as a sheet of paper and he adored her purity. The spirit in her eyes made him want to smile every time he looked at her, the kindness in her nature made him realize that whatever mistakes he committed, she was there to accept the _real_ him; whether it was good or bad, happy or sad- she took them all in, without questions, without asking for something in return. He never knew he needed that until he met her.

Their hands accidentally overlapped each other's and they both stopped in the middle of picking up the same card, a pink blush crept onto Kaoru's cheeks and Kenshin's heart pounded in an irregular rate. He was about to apologize to her when suddenly a high voice echoed in the hallway capturing both of their attention.

"Oh Keeeeen-san!"

Kenshin almost tripped over as he looked past his shoulder worriedly, panic filling his handsome features. "Oro! It's her!"

"Who?" Kaoru asked and tried to see who was running toward them at the other end of the hall.

He turned to face her with his violet eyes, "Megumi!"

"Megumi-san?" Kaoru repeated. Megumi belonged to one of the most popular fan clubs in their high school- Himura Love Club- no doubt the person girls had all been worshipping was the redhead right in front of Kaoru's eyes. Kenshin's popularity was never in suspicion; people loved his gentle smile and his ways of helping others in need, and they definitely loved his oro's!

"What should I do?" Kenshin asked with great anxiety, causing Kaoru to worry also.

"What do you want me to do?" Kaoru watched as Kenshin cast another glance toward the running figure, he suddenly took hold of Kaoru's shoulders and stared at her solemnly in the eye.

"Kenshin wha-"

"Gomen Kaoru-" Kenshin leaned in and his lips touched hers in a gentle, gentle way as if he was afraid to break her. It was not a heated kiss involving tongues _French style_; it was like a soft, almost shy kiss shared between two young lovers framed on a summer morning. Kaoru felt her lips brushed past Kenshin's, and she was merely surprised.

After what seemed like an eternity, in reality it only took fifteen seconds, Kenshin was the one that pulled away. Kaoru's long eyelashes fluttered as she stared into Kenshin's eyes, they almost burned in amber flames.

A hysterical sob snapped them out of their world, and they both turned to see Megumi stepping back with a horrified expression on her face. Her dark orbs stayed on Kenshin, then to Kaoru, then Kenshin until she couldn't take it anymore and she swirled and ran back the direction she came from.

Kaoru lifted her hands to cover her mouth as she found out what had happened.

_Oh God…_

* * *

**Finished revising the prologue, this actually takes time. (Duh!)**

**Gomen all my humble readers/reviewers!**

**Leave me a review if you have any questions-**

**Don't worry **_enchantedsleeper_**, I will post the next chapter to To Dance with a Demon! Hopefully soon! Thank you for not forgetting about that fic!**


	2. Uproar in Senior High

Lovefool

Digi*girl: Yes I know people¡¦s telling me about weird symbols and such¡Kwell the point is if you read my other story ¡¥Rain of Blood¡¦ then you¡¦ll know that you need to change the encoding to Big5¡Ksorry to you all for so much trouble for reading my fic¡K19 reviews already! I love you guys!!

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.

Chapter one¡X uproar in senior high

¡§You serious?!¡¨ Kaoru¡¦s best friend, Misao exclaimed and her eyes shone with pride. Holding her hand in hers, she beamed, ¡§Oh Kaoru! How lucky you are!¡¨

Kaoru sighed and leaned against the wall, ¡§Mou¡KI just hope this doesn¡¦t continue¡K¡¨

¡§Kaoru!¡¨

¡§Yeah?¡¨

Misao¡¦s eyes gleamed, ¡§You don¡¦t know how lucky you are¡Kto be Himura¡¦s girlfriend and all. Although it¡¦s kinda fake.¡¨ She laughed nervously. Kaoru fluttered her eyelids.

¡§Demo ne, think about it! Which girl in this high wanted to have Himura as their boyfriend? He¡¦s cute, funny, hot, nice and caring¡Kand don¡¦t you just love his ¡¥oro¡¦?¡¨ she sighed dreamily and closed her eyes. ¡§I wish I could be Aoshi-sama¡¦s girlfriend¡K¡¨

¡§Maa maa¡Kdon¡¦t worry. He¡¦s got the hots for you, I knew it!¡¨ she winked and they laughed together.

After a few seconds Kaoru cleared her throat and said in a serious tone, ¡§Ne Misao. Promise me you¡¦ll keep this shut about me and Kenshin having an unrealistic relationship and all.¡¨

¡§Daijoubu!¡¨ Misao patted her chest and lifted her chin up, ¡§You can always count on me!¡¨

Kaoru smiled. Maybe this wasn¡¦t as hard as she thought it would be.

¡K*¡K

Kenshin looked around the cafeteria and spotted his friends, who were waving at him like crazy. He smiled and went up to join them in lunch.

¡§Oi! Over here Kenshin!¡¨ Sano chewed on his fishbone and grinned as the redhead sat down beside him, putting his tray of food on the table.

¡§How did the day go?¡¨ he asked, while biting his sandwich hungrily.

¡§Did you have fun with some of the girls?¡¨ Aoshi asked, sitting across from him.

¡§Oro? Aoshi you know I¡¦m not that kind of person¡K¡¨ Kenshin shook his head and took a bite on his bread.

¡§Aoshi-sama!¡¨ a girlish voice behind them taunted. It was Misao.

¡§Aa.¡¨ Aoshi smiled and greeted her, while Sano grinned and said ¡§Hey weasel girl!¡¨

¡§Who you calling weasel girl you rooster head!¡¨

¡§Look who¡¦s talking¡K¡¨

Kenshin and Aoshi both sighed, it became ordinary to them when the fight first started. It took them back to freshman, when most of them were only fifteen.

_~Flashback~_

¡§Oh damn this stupid weasel outfit!¡¨ the fourteen year old Misao cursed loudly and stomped her feet angrily. The younger Kaoru tried to calm her down.

¡§Don¡¦t worry Misao, it¡¦s only for a school play¡Kbesides, you look cute in that weasel costume.¡¨ She tried to hold back the urge to laugh and covered her mouth with her hand, averting eye contact.

Misao was about to argue back when suddenly something bumped into her, causing her to stumble backwards and fell flat on her bum.

¡§Misao!¡¨ Kaoru called out worriedly and bent down to help her friend up, who was rubbing her thigh with her enormous weasel hand.

¡§I¡¦m sorry! Please forgive me miss¡Ka¡Kweasel?¡¨ the girls heard a manly voice above them and lifted their heads up. Kaoru¡¦s face lit up as she saw the redhead. ¡§Kenshin!¡¨

¡§Hey Kaoru,¡¨ Kenshin smiled.

¡§Sano! Is it YOU who bumped into me?¡¨ Misao demanded and tried to stand up if her weasel feet weren¡¦t so slippery on the newly cleaned floor.

¡§Misao¡Ka weasel¡Kbwahahahaha!!!¡¨ Sano doubled in laughter and he clutched onto his stomach.

¡§Oro¡KSano don¡¦t be so mean.¡¨ Kenshin said politely while Kaoru nodded eagerly in agreement.

Sparks of fire could be seen on top of Misao¡¦s head as she clenched her fists in anger.

¡§Shut up rooster head!¡¨

Sano immediately stopped and raised his fist at Misao, ¡§What did you call me?¡¨

The rest of the day went pretty awful for Misao and Sano, frankly. Kenshin and Kaoru tried to stop the fight but a teacher passed the hallway that coincidently and got the both of them detention for the rest of the week. Sano still didn¡¦t forget the first time when he saw Misao in a weasel outfit. He even took pictures of her and a real weasel together and sold them for fifty scents each. They sure had all seen the dark side of Misao after that. Sano ended up getting deep fried.

_~End of Flashback~_

Sighing, Kenshin drank his cup of juice as Misao and Sano stopped quarreling, panting for breath.

¡§Hey!¡¨ Kaoru propped up from behind Kenshin as he almost choked on his juice. He coughed lightly.

¡§Hey Kaoru!¡¨ Kaoru smiled as she handed Misao her juice and sat down beside Kenshin casually.

Kenshin¡¦s instincts overtook him as he whispered hotly into her sensitive ear, ¡§Hey, miss me?¡¨ and kissed Kaoru on the cheek before pulling away. A deep shade of crimson crept upon her face as Kaoru touched the spot where he kissed.

All of their friends hung their mouths open and gawked at them. Except for the grinning Misao. Kaoru shifted uncomfortably under their piercing gaze.

¡§What?¡¨ Kenshin asked.

¡§Y-you¡Kdid you just kiss Jou-chan?¡¨ Sano pointed his finger at them. Kenshin nodded and Kaoru forced a smile upon her lips.

_Oh boy¡K_

¡§Whoa¡Kdid we miss something here?¡¨ Aoshi glanced at Misao, who was innocently trying to act dumb folded as well.

¡§Haven¡¦t we told you?¡¨ Kenshin cocked his eyebrow.

¡§NO!¡¨ they said in unison.

Kaoru put her finger over her mouth and smiled apologetically, closing one of her eyes.

¡§Well, we¡¦ve been dating each other since¡K¡¨ Kenshin glanced towards Kaoru as she stared back. ¡§Umm¡Klast Thursday.¡¨

¡§What!¡¨

¡§Shh! Quiet down will you? People will hear!¡¨ Kaoru whispered and looked around. Kenshin¡¦s hand found hers under the table as Kaoru looked up at him in wonder. Kenshin showed her a reassuring smile and suddenly a warm feeling rushed through her body as another blush rose from her cheeks.

¡§Why didn¡¦t you tell me?!¡¨ Kaoru traced along the source of the voice and found a frustrated Yahiko, standing there, ready to strangle someone.

She put her hands on the table and stood up, annoyed, ¡§Well the reason we didn¡¦t is because we wanted to keep it a secret!¡¨ she growled.

Yahiko looked at her as if she was insane, ¡§What the hell are you talking about Busu?! I was asking Kenshin here about Mr. Ryu¡¦s assignment yesterday!¡¨ he returned his glare on Kenshin, ¡§I thought I asked you to phone me! I ended up getting stoked in his class today!¡¨

¡§Oh, sorry.¡¨ Kaoru muttered as she sat back down, burying her face in her hands and sighed deeply.

¡§Oro? I tried to phone you Yahiko, but the line was busy¡Ksorry.¡¨ Kenshin apologized sincerely. Yahiko snorted and looked away, but by looking at the redhead¡¦s remorseful face made him changed his mind.

¡§Nah, it¡¦s fine.¡¨ He sat down.

Kenshin smiled.

¡§What were you saying Busu?¡¨ Yahiko asked.

¡§Eh?¡¨

¡§Our dear oro-chan here is going out with Jou-chan!¡¨ Sano immediately answered for them as Yahiko hung his mouth open. Kaoru groaned for the nth time.

And suddenly some people around them in the cafeteria went quiet. Kaoru noticed this and looked around, what she saw sent shivers down her spine. Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer to him.

People were staring at Kaoru with widened eyes, some throwing daggers at her and some other whispered gossips into each other¡¦s ear. Some just sat there and smiled.

News in high school really travels fast.

¡§Oi¡Kdid I say that out loud?¡¨ Sano asked to no one particular.

Kaoru swallowed as she tried to stiffen a smile. ¡§Ano¡KI think I¡¦ve had enough lunch here. See you all next class.¡¨ She quickly muttered an excuse and slid away from Kenshin¡¦s grasp.

¡§Ah- Kaoru!¡¨ Misao gave Aoshi an apologetically look and went after the raven-haired girl, followed by people¡¦s gaze.

Kenshin noticed her tray on the table. She didn¡¦t even touch it¡K

¡K*¡K

¡§What happened out there Kaoru? Why did you run away?¡¨ Misao asked and tried to keep up with her steady pace.

¡§Well I don¡¦t know¡Khow would you feel if people in the cafeteria were staring at you like you were some freak of some sort?¡¨ Kaoru heaved a sigh of frustration as she continued walking.

¡§Slow down a bit!¡¨ Misao yelled as Kaoru slowed down her pace, and stopped. ¡§What is wrong with you?¡¨

¡§Me? What¡¦s wrong with me? That¡¦s exactly the point!¡¨ Kaoru slapped her forehead and stared into Misao¡¦s sapphire eyes. ¡§I know that me and Kenshin were just acting but¡Kbut I can¡¦t¡K¡¨

¡§Kaoru, the people in that cafeteria were jealous of you, they were jealous that you got such a perfect young man as your boyfriend! Just look at them!¡¨ Misao threw her hands in the air as she exclaimed.

Kaoru thought about it. It did make sense.

¡§Himura¡¦s your close friend right? And he asked you to help him, what do you say?¡¨

Kaoru lifted her chin up; ¡§I say I¡¦ll help him to the very end. Although I know it¡¦s not going to be easy¡K¡¨ she replied playfully. Misao slapped her lightly and giggled.

¡§Look who¡¦s here¡K¡¨ Kaoru glanced behind her shoulders and saw Kenshin, standing there watching her.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨

¡§Oh, me being the light bulb, ja I¡¦ll see you next class!¡¨ Misao waved goodbye and skipped away jumpily. Kaoru stared at her retreating figure.

¡§Ano¡KKaoru?¡¨ Kenshin asked hesitantly.

¡§Yes?¡¨

He took a deep breath, ¡§I¡¦m sorry for what happened earlier. If I hadn¡¦t asked you to pose as my girlfriend, then everything would be all right. People started rumors around.¡¨ He admitted softly with closed eyes. Half expecting Kaoru to hit him with a bokken of some sort.

¡§Kenshin no baka!¡¨

He opened his eyes, ¡§Oro?¡¨

Kaoru smiled brightly, ¡§I said I was going to help you, and I mean it! Don¡¦t you worry now, I¡¦m gonna get that Megumi off your back!¡¨

Kenshin blinked as realization dawned on his face. ¡§Are you sure you wanted to do this?¡¨

Kaoru nodded.

He smiled warmly. Kaoru blushed.

¡§Thank you Kaoru. You really are a great friend.¡¨ Kaoru got even redder at his comment, if possible.

¡§Baka, you¡¦re making me blush!¡¨

¡K*¡K

After Kenshin escorted Kaoru home that day, he stopped by the front steps and took her hands in his. He smiled at her, and she returned it.

¡§Thanks again for helping me Kaoru. I don¡¦t know what to say.¡¨ Kenshin said softly. Kaoru shook her head.

¡§Iie Kenshin. I¡¦m glad. So I guess I¡¦ll see you at school tomorrow then?¡¨ she said hopefully.

He nodded his head and leaned in, brushing past her cheeks with his lips and winked.

¡§¡¦Till tomorrow then, koishii!¡¨ he waved goodbye and hopped down the street.

Kaoru stood there, dazed. She shook her thoughts away and opened the front door, after leaning against it when she closed it. Sighing deeply, she looked up at the ceiling.

_It¡¦s going to be a long day tomorrow¡K_

A little cliché you say? Umm to tell you guys the truth, same thing happened to me. Similar and all¡K ready for the next chap! Yeah- that¡¦s where I got the idea from¡Kthe song AND myself! I¡¦m a genius!! Bwahahahaha!!!!


	3. Our Little First Date

Lovefool

Digi*girl: Wha!!!~ 43 reviews ALREADY!! I love you guys soooo much! Sorry it took so long. The examines are coming up and I¡¦m studying really hard. Demo ne once after I¡¦ve done the examines, I¡¦m freeeeeeee!! ^O^

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me¡K

Chapter two¡Xour little first date

Kaoru pushed the door open into the classroom. Once she entered, everyone¡¦s eyes were set on her. The evil and sweet ones. She tried to ignore them as she sat down in her seat, which was beside Kenshin¡¦s, but he wasn¡¦t here yet.

¡§Hey Kaoru, where¡¦s your cute boyfriend?¡¨ Kaoru smiled up at a brown-haired girl, who was obviously mocking her relationship.

¡§Oh you know Miya,¡¨ Kaoru fluttered her eyes and flipped back her hair, ¡§He was so sweet. Last night he took me out to movies and we had such a great time.¡¨ She motioned for her to lean closer as she whispered into her ear, ¡§He even pulled a little move on me.¡¨

Miya¡¦s eyes widened as she stared back in repulsion. Kaoru smiled sweetly.

¡§See you then,¡¨ Kaoru whispered as Kenshin made an entrance to the class. He rested his lavender eyes on Kaoru and smiled. Kaoru waved to him and patted his seat beside her, telling him to come.

¡§Morning,¡¨ he said softly and kissed her on the cheek, causing another wave of murmur to surface. Kaoru blushed for the first time that day and wondered how long they¡¦re going to keep up this act.

¡§Kenshin,¡¨ she said lightly in his ear.

¡§Hmm?¡¨

¡§I was wondering¡Khow long are we going to keep up this act?¡¨

For a second there she thought she saw a tiny tinge of hurt in his eyes, but they soon diminished when he replaced it with a smile.

¡§Until Megumi stop bothering me I guess. Is that alright with you?¡¨ he asked worriedly. Kaoru¡¦s heart skipped a beat. He was such a caring young man.

¡§Baka, of course it¡¦s fine with me.¡¨ She managed a small smile before the teacher entered the classroom and ordered silence.

¡K*¡K

Kenshin sighed as he put his textbooks in his locker, closing it when Sano¡¦s leaning figure surprised him.

¡§Sano!¡¨

¡§Hey Kenshin,¡¨ he grinned. ¡§Sup?¡¨

He sighed again, ¡§I was thinking about something¡K¡¨

Sano cocked his eyebrow, ¡§Yeah?¡¨

He locked his locker absent mindedly, ¡§I was thinking of asking Kaoru on a date,¡¨ he blushed and added hurriedly, ¡§For acting of course.¡¨

Sano laughed and slapped his back; Kenshin choked and straightened himself, clearing his throat.

¡§You learn really fast dontcha¡¦?¡¨ he smirked.

Kenshin¡¦s face went red and stuttered, ¡§I thought it would be normal for couples to go on a date¡Kand I thought it would be _wise_ to ask for your opinion,¡¨ he snorted.

¡§You¡¦ve got the right guy!¡¨ he leaned in closer and whispered, ¡§Get her out on a romantic movie or something, and that way you can pull a little move on her¡K¡¨

Kenshin cocked his eyebrow. This is certainly not working¡K

¡§I think that would be inappropriate Sano. Kaoru wouldn¡¦t like that.¡¨ Kenshin replied stiffly.

The taller man blinked.

¡§It¡¦s too fast.¡¨

¡§No it isn¡¦t.¡¨

¡§It is.¡¨

¡§It¡¦s not.¡¨

¡§Sano¡Kit is!¡¨

¡§It is NOT!¡¨

¡§Of course it is!¡¨

¡§I told you it¡¦s not!¡¨

¡§Never mind,¡¨ Kenshin slapped his forehead as Sano sighed.

¡K*¡K

Kaoru laughed as she went down the hallway with Misao, talking about the latest news in the grades.

¡§Oh my god! Seriously you mean it?¡¨ Kaoru giggled.

¡§Yup! Check the school paper if you don¡¦t believe me,¡¨ Misao smiled and waved her hand in the air, ¡§I mean it!¡¨

¡§Okay okay I believe you.¡¨ Kaoru turned her attention back onto walking as she scanned over the gossiping people, pointing and whispering into each other¡¦s ears. She got used to them since yesterday. She kept on walking as a shadow loomed over her.

¡§Kaoru!¡¨

Kaoru found a panting, red-faced looking Kenshin staring right back at her, trying to get the words out of his mouth as he swallowed and calmed down.

¡§Kenshin? What happened?¡¨ Kaoru asked worriedly, ¡§You look sick,¡¨ she pointed out and touched his forehead tenderly, Kenshin¡¦s face got even redder, if possible.

¡§I-I¡¦m fine,¡¨

Kaoru pulled back, ¡§You sure?¡¨

The redhead then murmured something, which Kaoru couldn¡¦t catch and asked him to repeat again.

¡§Never mind. Kaoru I- we need to talk.¡¨ Kenshin pulled her into the nearest room that turned out to be an art room. Kenshin closed the curtains and Kaoru raised her eyebrow delicately.

¡§Kenshin, may I ask what are you doing?¡¨

¡§Well, since we¡¦ve been acting that we¡¦re a couple¡K¡¨ he turned to face her fully, ¡§Would it be appropriate if I asked you out on a date?¡¨

Kaoru froze. Her bottom lip trembled as she asked in a small voice, ¡§What?¡¨

¡§Will you go out on a date with me? Like for acting?¡¨ Kenshin waited for her answer as his eyes scanned over the exit.

A wave of heat washed over Kaoru slowly. There she was, standing in front of the most famous redhead in all of senior high. Oh, and let¡¦s not forget, they were suppose to be going out!

_Stop it Kamiya! Remember you¡¦re only helping him because he asked you to. Let¡¦s not get too carried away._ Kaoru thought to herself inwardly.

¡§Yes yes¡K¡¨ she groaned.

¡§What?¡¨ Kenshin asked.

¡§Eh? Nothing!¡¨ Kaoru shook her head abruptly, ¡§Yes I¡¦ll go out with you!¡¨

Kenshin¡¦s eyes widened as a smile touched his lips, ¡§Really?¡¨

¡§Hai,¡¨ Kaoru nodded fervently.

¡§Kaoru¡K¡¨ Kenshin¡¦s eyes bore into her as she stood on weak legs. Why is she feeling like this?

Kaoru was about to open her mouth when suddenly screams could be heard behind them. Kenshin and Kaoru immediately shot their heads up towards the source of the noise and gasped. The door was half opened, as Misao laughed nervously atop of Yahiko, who was desperately trying to get away from the dying Sano beneath.

¡§Misao?! And you guys¡Kwhat are you doing here?!¡¨

¡§Oops¡K¡¨

¡K*¡K

Kaoru looked at herself in front of the mirror. She smiled sweetly. Perfect. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a creamy white strap belt hanging loosely around her slim waist, and a light blue tank top with the jean jacket.

¡§Pull yourself together Kaoru,¡¨ she said to herself as the doorbell rang.

¡§Here we go¡Kcoming!¡¨ she ran over to the door and opened it with her racing heart. What she saw completely made her anesthetized.

¡§Kaoru,¡¨ Kenshin breathed in as he stared at her, dumb folded. Because standing in front of him was an angel. His heart pounded so loudly he wondered if she had heard it.

¡§Kenshin¡Kyou look,¡¨ Kaoru tried to find the right word to describe such a charming young man. ¡§Spectacular.¡¨ She smiled.

¡§And you,¡¨ Kenshin pulled out a banquette of flowers from behind, ¡§Breathtaking.¡¨

¡§Kenshin!¡¨ Kaoru giggled, as she smelled the flowers in her hand, ¡§You know you don¡¦t have to get me anything.¡¨

¡§What kind of boyfriend would that be?¡¨ he chuckled lightly and reached out his hand, waiting. ¡§Shall we?¡¨

¡K*¡K

Kaoru stirred the milkshake on the glass table, eyes focusing.

Kenshin sat back in the comfy chair and sighed, eyes closing.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨

¡§Hmm?¡¨ he propped one of his eyes open lazily.

¡§I was thinking of something¡K¡¨ she put the spoon aside and took the cup in her hands.

¡§What is it?¡¨ Kenshin found a better position as he practically leaned himself over the table and took her fragile hands in his, making Kaoru blush. She on the other hand played the auburn strands of hair that were falling in front of his eyes and smiled.

¡§Kenshin no baka¡K¡¨

Kenshin smiled softly, ¡§Whatever you say koishii.¡¨

¡§Mou! Kaoru averted her eyes from his lavender ones.

¡§Ne¡Kdo you like anyone in our school?¡¨ she asked uncertainly.

¡§Oro?¡¨ Kenshin seemed surprised to hear this and he squeezed her hand.

¡§Yeah¡Kone,¡¨

¡§Who?¡¨ A tinge of hurt draped across her features for a mere second.

¡§Just¡Ksomeone.¡¨ He looked out the window onto the busy streets outside. Kaoru¡¦s spirits fell. Of course, how could someone like Kenshin like her? There are tons of girls prettier, smarter and flirtier. Why her?

¡§I see¡K¡¨ Kaoru placed the cup near her mouth when suddenly her azure eyes widened. ¡§Megumi!¡¨ she choked.

¡§Oro!¡¨ Kenshin followed her gaze to found a not so pleased Megumi, standing outside the doorway. ¡§What is she doing here?!¡¨

Megumi shrugged off her coat and strode to their table, practically banging the clothing on the glass. Kaoru¡¦s milkshake fell.

¡§My¡Kmy milkshake,¡¨ Kaoru swallowed.

¡§Who is that pretty girl Ken-san?¡¨ Megumi roared.

¡§She¡¦s my girlfriend Megumi! Show some respect!¡¨ Kenshin grabbed Kaoru by her waist and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Kaoru blushed at his sudden action.

Tears threatened to fall, Megumi¡¦s breathing quickened. ¡§Oh really? Well if she really is your precious girlfriend, why doesn¡¦t she say anything?¡¨ she challenged.

Kaoru¡¦s heart froze. She caught a glimpse of Kenshin¡¦s lavender eyes. She saw a hint of¡Khope?


	4. Surprises

Lovefool

**Standard Disclaimers apply. Author¡¦s notes in the end.**

Chapter three¡XSurprises

¡§If she¡¦s your girlfriend, why doesn¡¦t she say anything about it?!¡¨

Kaoru scanned over Kenshin, who was staring right back at her deep azure eyes. She thought she saw a hint of¡Khope?

_Oh no, what should I do?_ She panicked. _I could kiss him¡Kbut wouldn¡¦t it be weird? No we¡¦re going out! Yeah but it¡¦s just an act¡K_ by looking at Kaoru¡¦s doubtful expression made Kenshin¡¦s spirits fell. But why?

¡§Stop it Megumi¡Kshe doesn¡¦t have to say anything.¡¨ He said quietly. Kaoru looked up in surprise, then faltered. She was going to say something again when Megumi cut in rudely.

¡§Ken-san!¡¨ she squealed in a high-pitched voice that could shatter people¡¦s ears. Kenshin looked at her in plain annoyance.

¡§What?¡¨

Megumi wrapped her arms around him seductively and grinned, hoping to win him over, ¡§I love you. Forget that brat and let¡¦s go to my house¡Kyou and me.¡¨

Kaoru stood there, fist clenching. That¡¦s it. She had gone too far. She put one hand over her hip and tapped on Megumi¡¦s shoulder. The older girl thrust her head back in irritation. Her eyes widened when she heard Kaoru¡¦s words.

¡§That¡¦s enough Takani! This guy here is mine!¡¨

Kenshin¡¦s lavender eyes wavered. Had he heard her right? Or was it his mind playing tricks again?

¡§WHAT did you say?¡¨ Megumi hissed.

¡§You heard me. He¡¦s mine! Now back off,¡¨ Kaoru grabbed Kenshin by the arm and held him closely. Kenshin¡¦s heart raced.

¡§Kamiya!¡¨ Megumi gasped.

Kaoru ignored her and placed a feathery kiss on Kenshin¡¦s lips. His eyes widened in recognition as he began to drown in her. Deepening the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and Kaoru played with his red hair. Megumi stood in front of them, dumb-folded. Kaoru felt her legs go weak, the only support she had for standing was Kenshin.

¡§Kami-sama!!¡¨ Megumi screamed on top of her lungs as they parted slowly. Kaoru opened her eyes to reveal those beautiful sapphire orbs. Smiling gently, Kenshin pulled her to him again, and breathed in against her hair. It smelled like jasmine.

¡§Really Kenshin Himura! I couldn¡¦t see why you chose that tanuki girl over me!¡¨ tears came and Megumi shrieked.

¡§Kenshin I-¡§ Kaoru started, but Kenshin put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

¡§Shh¡KI love you Kaoru.¡¨

Her eyes widened.

¡K*¡K

Kenshin¡¦s hands tightened around Kaoru¡¦s, as they walked together down the street. Megumi had stormed off after their little ¡¥act¡¦. He glanced at Kaoru sideways; her face embedded a deep shade of pink as she breathed a foggy breath into the chilling air.

¡§Kaoru, are you sick? It looks like you have a fever,¡¨ he said worriedly, and touched her blushing cheek. Kaoru shuddered inwardly and shook her head.

¡§My hands are cold, that¡¦s all.¡¨

¡§It¡¦s okay. I¡¦ll fix it.¡¨ He took her cold hands in his and clasped them together, hoping his warmth would reach to her frozen ones.

¡§Thanks¡K¡¨ Their hands found each other¡¦s again, only a little tighter than usual.

They stepped into Kaoru¡¦s apartment soon after. Kaoru hung her coat over the hanger and asked, ¡§Do you want some tea?¡¨

Kenshin nodded and Kaoru left for the kitchen. He took off his shoes and wondered to the pictures hanging on the wall. His lavender eyes traveled on the photos; a particular one caught his eye.

A young Kaoru, probably five or six years old, was sitting on a tree branch, smiling cheekily. Her smile was so pure, that it melted Kenshin¡¦s heart once he set his eyes upon it. His eyes were simply glued to the photo, he was lost. Lost in _her_.

It was strange how a simple act of smiling could capture one¡¦s heart.

¡§That was me when I was five years old.¡¨ A voice snapped him back to reality. He turned to see Kaoru holding out the cup of tea in her hands.

¡§You look adorable,¡¨ he commented and took the cup in his own hands. Kaoru blushed.

¡§Everyone has their innocence, ne?¡¨ she sighed.

¡§I¡¦m sure I had mine,¡¨ he chuckled.

¡§Yeah,¡¨ she giggled.

¡§Kaoru¡Kare you okay with all of this?¡¨ Kenshin asked, a hint of solemn in his tone.

Kaoru blinked, ¡§Me?¡¨

¡§I mean¡Kwith the ¡¥relationship¡¦ going on¡Kis it bothering you?¡¨

_Why is he being so worried?_

¡§Yeah, I¡¦m totally fine with it.¡¨ She said with a smile.

¡§You sure?¡¨

¡§Yup!¡¨ she chirped.

With an obsessive smile, he reached his hand over her cheek, ¡§Well good. Because I¡¦m going to kiss you now,¡¨

Kaoru decided to play along with him. ¡§You think you¡¦re so smooth?¡¨

¡§Yeah. It¡¦s okay, you don¡¦t have to admit it. I know you love me.¡¨ He smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around her slim waist. Their lips nearly touching.

¡§You¡¦re lucky you¡¦re cute,¡¨ She breathed and he kissed her.

Kaoru could never imagine he would kiss her, in her own apartment, in a way like this. Hoped, yes, but believe¡Kdeepening the kiss, Kenshin¡¦s tongue slid into her mouth. Kaoru¡¦s whole body trembled at his sudden burst. He moved in closer, as they stumbled together against the wall.

She felt his hands traveling on her body, the slightest touch from him set her on fire.

_He smells so good. She thought, while relaxing against him. They both pulled away abruptly after a few short moments, in need for air, and stared at each other in the eyes, panting heavily._

Kenshin glanced at her swollen red lips, and placed his hand gently on her shoulder and leaned in. His lips brushed softly across hers and pulled back, smiling.

Kaoru blushed from head to toe, cheeks reddening. Kenshin just chuckled, and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.

¡§You really are amazing Kaoru.¡¨

¡§Mou¡K¡¨ her blush got deeper.

¡§Especially when you blush.¡¨

She hit him in the arm playfully as Kenshin shouted, ¡§Ow!¡¨

¡§Oh Kami-sama, are you all right? Did I hit too hard?¡¨ Kaoru was all concern, afraid she had underestimated her strength. She touched his arm gingerly. When she made contact with him, he pulled her to him by the wrist unexpectedly. Kaoru could feel his hot breath on her face and shuddered.

¡§Not if you give me a kiss.¡¨

¡§Mou!¡¨

He was about to kiss her again when suddenly, the phone rang, bringing the two out of their world.

¡§Erm, wait for a sec.¡¨ She murmured.

¡§Sure.¡¨

_Damnit__! Next time remind me to cut that washed up phone line! I was sooooo close! His inner thoughts yelled angrily. He banged his head against the wall, shutting his eyes. Orororo¡K _where did that come from?__

¡§Kamiya residence.¡¨

¡§Hey Kaoru!¡¨

¡§Oh hey!¡¨ she chirped.

¡§Where were you? I tried to call you on your cell, but I guess it wasn¡¦t turned on,¡¨ Misao said on the other end.

Kaoru blinked her eyes.

¡§Ah Kaoru, who is it?¡¨ Kenshin asked from behind.

¡§Hold _on,¡¨ Misao said sarcastically and gripped onto the phone, ¡§Did I __hear someone talking back there?¡¨_

¡§Oopz, ah¡K¡¨ Kaoru glanced back at Kenshin and mouthed the word ¡¥Misao¡¦. He nodded.

¡§Not telling me eh? So you two are at this level already! Whooo- nice going girl!¡¨ the hyper voice shouted.

¡§Misao!¡¨ Kaoru blushed again. ¡§We didn¡¦t do anything inappropriate!¡¨

¡§Yeah right, a guy and a girl ALL ALONE in a house¡K¡¨ she heard Misao sigh dreamily, ¡§All sorts of things can happen,¡¨ she pictured her wicked grin, ¡§If you can handle it.¡¨

Kenshin tried acting normal, but he could hear the young girl¡¦s voice loud and clear. He silently agreed with her, however, before he mentally slapped himself. _Kenshin_ no hentai! Kaoru would NOT like that.__

_But how do you know? Another voice shot back._

_I don¡¦t know¡K I don¡¦t think she¡¦s ready for anything like that._

_That¡¦s what you think. Maybe she thinks different._

_ Oro!_

_ I know one thing, I¡¦M ready for her._

Kenshin went swirley eyed.

¡§So, what are you guys doing right now? Oh wait, don¡¦t tell me, I don¡¦t wanna know.¡¨ Misao giggled.

¡§Aside from you _dirty thoughts_, we were-¡¨ _kissing, oh god he¡¦s good ¡§-talking, and drinking tea.¡¨ She finished determinedly. _At least I¡¦m not lying.__

¡§A bit unexpected I see, but oh well.¡¨

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

¡§Oops, better not interrupt the lovebirds,¡¨ Misao said good heartedly. She then sighed, ¡§I wish I had a time like that with Aoshi-sama¡K¡¨

¡§Oh I¡¦m just _sure.¡¨ Kaoru laughed._

¡§Really? I really do hope so,¡¨ she said with optimism. ¡§Anyways! Sorry for interrupting you guys, say hi to Himura for me.¡¨

¡§I will!¡¨

¡§I gotta run, you two can continue whatever you guys were doing earlier,¡¨ she trailed off with laughter.

¡§Now that¡¦s a laugh¡K¡¨

¡§And Kaoru?¡¨

¡§Yeah,¡¨

¡§Love him in anyway you can,¡¨ she suddenly said, her tone softened.

¡§Eh?¡¨

¡§Remember what I said, that guy holds more feelings for you than you¡¦ll ever know.¡¨

Kaoru placed the phone softly on the receiver, in her mind Misao¡¦s words repeated over and over again. She didn¡¦t exactly understand what they meant.

¡§She says hi to you,¡¨ Kaoru smiled and turned to Kenshin.

¡§How is she?¡¨ he asked.

¡§Great as always,¡¨ she grinned.

¡§Ah.¡¨ Kenshin checked his watch, and noticed how late it was.

¡§Oro? I didn¡¦t know how late it is now. I better go home.¡¨ He said, picking up his jacket. ¡§Thanks for the tea.¡¨

¡§Sure. You can come by my house any time you want to,¡¨ she smiled brightly. ¡§After all, we¡¦re going out!¡¨

Kenshin smiled softly down at her. He stood by the doorway, gazing at Kaoru with so many emotions playing in his violet eyes. Kaoru noticed, and only did Misao¡¦s words sank in.

_Could it be¡K? He likes me more as a friend¡K?_

¡§Good night koishii,¡¨

She blushed. He leaned down to kiss the corner of her lips and winked.

¡§See ya tomorrow,¡¨

Her hands stayed on the spot where he kissed and stared at his retreating figure. The flush stayed on her cheeks as she thought, _he is so sweet._

**MINNA!!! Forgive me for not updating for SO LONG DE GOZARU YO!! It¡¦s just that I¡¦ve been super busy with me school and exams are coming up¡Knext week. Sigh, well here it is! I changed the whole plot a little, to make it a bit sappier. ^_^ Sorry for the inconvenience, but I reali hope that it¡¦ll get better and better because YOU GUYS gave me such great encouragements!! I promise when I finished the never ending exams, I¡¦ll update my ficcies as soon as I can! Gomen ne!**

**Oh,**** and please read my new fic- To Dance with a Demon. And I¡¦ll love you lots ^_^**

**-And yes, the next chapter of Rain of Blood is up now, although it¡¦s a bit short. T-T**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**

**~digits**


	5. The Barrier between Us

**Lovefool******

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Chapter four—The barrier between us

   Kaoru sighed as her whole body crouched over the chair, fanning herself.

   "How'd you do on the test Kaoru?" Misao giggled from behind.

   "Mou! You should know! Math is my worst subject!!" she exclaimed wearily, slapping her forehead.

   "I totally agree! I mean, why do we have to have to learn math? It's not gonna help me anyways, I hate math!!"

   Kaoru grinned and raised her hand, "High-five!"

   "Right on!" they slapped hands in exchange and laughed.

   After the bell rang for recess, Kaoru excused herself to go to the washroom.

   "Be right back," Kaoru got up. Misao waved to her and yelled, "Hurry up! And don't fall into the toilet!"

   "I won't!" she called back with a smile and left the classroom into the crowded hallway. While walking passed her locker, a certain redhead bumped into her abruptly.

   "Itai!"

   "Oro! Gomen- Kaoru!" Kenshin startled, his violet eyes blinking.

   "Kenshin?"

   "Ah. Sorry for the bump, I wasn't looking." He apologized with a gentle smile.

   "Don't worry about it." A warm feeling of happiness washed through her suddenly, as they stood silently beside her locker, neither moving, staring at each other's eyes. The students walked by them, but they couldn't see. Couldn't hear. In her mind, this was one of the best moments in her life… by just watching his face. How his flamed red hair fell around his face, how his soft violet eyes gazed at her… and his smile. That gentle smile whenever she needed it.

   Then she remembered where she was going.

   "Mou… I have to go now. I'll see you around ne?" Kaoru said, mainly to herself from snapping out of her trance. Kenshin smirked and gave her a full kiss on the lips, before she could say anything he waved to her, "Got ya!"

   "M-mou!!" she flushed and yelled after his laughing figure. "That guy and his nerv," muttering under her breath, Kaoru took a quick turn to the left and proceeded to the girl's washroom. Little did she know, a group of girls were throwing some very sharp and piercing daggers at her back.

   Kaoru splashed the water on her face, and lifted her head up to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Few wet strands of her hair were plastered around her face as she brushed them away. Immediately the smile left her and she was gazing sadly at herself.

   It hurt.

   _What did?_ Another gentle voice asked.

   _Those rumors._ And how he acts… toward me.__

   _How did he act toward you?_ It asked again.

   "He was not being serious!" she suddenly shouted out her thoughts and turn off the water firmly, almost breaking it. Her angry voice vibrated in the empty space, closed up from the noisy outside world.

   _"Ne… do you like anyone in our school…?"_

_   "Yeah… one,"_

_   Who Kenshin? Who does your gentle, tender, too kind heart belong to…?_

   "He is not being serious…" her voice lowered into a whimper as she casted her head down once more, fighting back the tears that were to surface.

   _I want you to treat me as real, Kenshin. Not just some pretend. I know this warm feeling of butterflies in my stomach is getting more often… I'm…I-_

   Suddenly the light streaked in uninvitingly as loud noises were heard. Kaoru picked her head up and saw three figures stood by the exit. The door closed just as the noises died. The shadows on their faces were slowly edging away, and Kaoru found herself blinking.

   "Megumi…" the words escaped her mouth.

   The older student smiled, but it wasn't a good smile. Kaoru quickly wiped away her tears and turned on the water again, splashing it on her face. She thought she could have an excuse of her red and shimmering eyes. Then the footsteps surrounded her, in her blue eyes the mirror reflected Megumi's back, and two other older girls whom she couldn't name. She turned around slowly, staring at Megumi's backside.

   "Megumi?"

   She saw Megumi's clenched fists, curling firmly at her sides. They seemed to be shaking.

   "Megumi?" she asked once more, taking a step closer.

   "You have no right to call her name, Kamiya." Voice sounded so harsh, the girl from her right spoke. Kaoru widened her eyes and stared at the speaking student.

   "E-eh?"

   "You heard me. She is your sempai. Pay some respect." The right girl said disgustingly.

   Stillness struck the raven haired teenager.

   "I just don't see why Himura-san had chosen you to be his girlfriend you know; you're just a shitty brat. You don't look all that fancy." The girl to her left spoke, the words stung her like knives.

   "Megumi-sempai is so much prettier than you. She's the same age as Himura-san, he couldn't possibly have any interest in a lower grade brat."

   Kaoru lost all her pride in such a single sentence. She could feel her whole body trembling. Where were courage and the defiance she had every time? Where was the brave Kaoru?

   Those words simply crushed her heart. She should've known…hadn't she always? The aggressive, child-like little girl… who always needed protection. She just couldn't stand being alone, could she?

   _Stop it Kaoru! They're just here to anger you… you know Kenshin cares about you. Those words were not true._

   But she couldn't shake that familiar feeling away. She hadn't felt this way ever since her mother died. She was left alone, only with the comfort from her friends and her father… who also died in a car accident a few years ago.

   Then she met Kenshin, and Misao and Sano… all her great friends. She silently thanked the heavens everyday for the support she always needed.

   But why must things complicate themselves?

   "What's wrong? Oh, is it that bad? Did I say too much?" the teen laughed.

   "What relationship I have with Kenshin has nothing to do with you," Kaoru stated calmly, raising her brilliant eyes up at the same time.

   The older girl stopped laughing and looked fiercely at her.

   "Megumi-sempai," the one to her right called out to the teen who Kaoru knew ever since she met Kenshin. Her gaze turned toward Megumi's back.

   "Is this what you're here for today? To mock me?" Kaoru's voice rose, as hints of resentment exploded in her blue eyes.

   Megumi stilled, then turned around to face her slowly. In her eyes determination showed, and she glared down at Kaoru.

   "Do you know… how I felt that day?" she panted. Her fingernails dug into her palm.

   Kaoru's thoughts traveled back in time to her first date with Kenshin.

   "I have loved him long ever since you came to this high school tanuki. I knew him before you." She said bitterly.

   "I know that," Kaoru replied quietly.

   "But when I saw… the way he _kissed you, my whole world just fell on top of me. Do you know that then?" Kaoru's breathing slowed in surprise. "Do you know?!"_

   Her angry voice rang clearly throughout the washroom.

   "…I'm sorry, but I really have…no idea." Kaoru breathed.

   "That is not for you to say," Megumi said coldly. She eyed her two companions. They nodded in return. Kaoru's eyes widened when they descended upon her, with looks of something so terrify that she had not seen it before.

   "What do you want?!"

   "Say your last prayers Kamiya… because you're gonna get it."

   Megumi could only turned her head away, tears smearing out of her closed eyelids.

   A scream ripped through the silence but was blinded by the noises outside.

…*…

   Misao trotted with concern, she glanced at her watch. It had been fifteen minutes since Kaoru had gone into the washroom. She informed the teacher since class already started. She just hoped nothing bad happened.

   "Kaoru?" Misao asked in the empty hallway.

   _Oh kami-sama where is she? I'm getting worried…_

   She turned left and neared the washroom door. It was unusually quiet, until she heard faint sobs coming from inside. Her instincts overtook her as she opened the door almost too abruptly, while calling her best friend's name out at the same time.

   "Kaoru?!"

   And she quieted. The door was still opened by the support of her right hand, the light streaked through like silk, covering the dark washroom. There, she saw a figure sitting on the floor; the body shook terribly, caused by the croaking sobs from her crying form.

   There was something on the floor. Blood. New blood. A trail of crimson started from about the center of the flooring and ended by the crying form. No, it wasn't just a form, it was…

   "KAORU!!" Misao cried out and ran to her side. Her eyes darted fretfully from her blood to her face as she touched her gently on the shoulder, "Oh god Kaoru… please!! Tell me what _happened_? Are you all right?! Please answer me, oh god…"

   Her furious voice sounded like nothing in her burning ears, Kaoru cried her heart out for both the physical pain and the emotional scar. Her heart wrenching cries had not stopped but continued, not only in Misao's distressing heart, but also in life itself.

…*…

   "Tell me where she _is_!!" Kenshin yelled frantically at Sano, who was trying helplessly to calm the angered teen down.

   "Cool down a bit Kenshin!" Kenshin struggled from his grasp and panted, "Where is she?!"

   "She's at home now," a quiet voice from behind suddenly spoke.

   "Misao!" Sano exclaimed.

   "She's at home?" Kenshin asked, his violet eyes staring desperately at her.

   "She needs you now Kenshin, something must've happened when I wasn't there… she wouldn't even talk to me!!" Misao pleaded, her voice broken.

   Without another word, Kenshin dashed toward the apartment's direction.

   Sano turned to the small girl, "What really did happen Misao?"

   Misao was surprised to find the seriousness in his tone. "I-I don't know… all I know was I found her sitting on the floor, and _she was bleeding_," she closed her eyes; the picture was still fresh within her mind.

   Sano patted her head, "Don't worry, Jou-chan is stronger than that. I believe in her." He stated with a grin. Her eyes softened at the thought.

   _We're counting on you Kenshin…make her smile._

…*…

   Kenshin's heart raced, _why? The question repeated for the fifth time._

   _What happened?_

_   Why didn't you ask for my help Kaoru?_

_   Whatever was bothering you?_

   He stopped abruptly as he stared at her apartment. It was dusk already; the sky was painted with shades of pink and orange. He made no notice to the beautiful scene but quickly ran to the door and pounded heavily as he gasped for breath.

   "Kaoru!! Open the door Kaoru! It's me Kenshin!"

   He received no reply. He lost his patience and turned the doorknob, surprisingly, the door opened. It wasn't locked.

   "Oh Kaoru do you know dangerous it could be?" he murmured as he locked the door and passed the stairway.

   "Kaoru?" she wasn't in the living room. He turned and went upstairs, knocking on her bedroom's door. "Kaoru?" once again no reply came. "I'm coming in," he announced and he opened the door.

   Instead of seeing her beautiful face, there wasn't a living soul in her bedroom. The reddish sunlight splashed on the white wall and he noticed there were pictures, photos that were sticked to the hard surface. He walked over to it, and couldn't help but smile.

   The photos on the wall, were pictures of Kaoru and himself. There were others too, she made quite a selection on it. There was one he remembered, it was on her birthday. She looked so happy in it. Oh, and here was another one… it was a photo taken right before their first date. The smile never left his face as he studied the photo. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru in that image, and her hands intertwined with his loosely. That sweet smile on her face was so real.

   He felt an urge of desire, hitting him so unexpectedly. His smile disappeared, when he realized she was just _pretending_ to be his girlfriend.

   A wind picked up and brushed past the opened window. Kenshin closed his eyes, savoring the soft sensations. When it stopped, he took a glance toward the opening, and his mind snapped.

   The window was opened. There was an opening…an opening enough for Kaoru to escape.

   But why did she need to escape her own house?

   Thinking no more further, he walked over to the window and stared up. Just as he expected, a route could be seen, all the way to the roof. He climbed over on top, and supported himself up.

   Right before his eyes was Kaoru, sitting alone on the rooftop of her house, hugging her knees to her chest, her face buried.

   Relief washed over him like waves, as he just knelt there, staring at her form. Her hair looked so black, reflected by the faint sunlight. He wanted to hug her, and kiss her, telling her that everything was fine, since he was here to protect her when she needed him.

   "Do you have any idea…how worried I was?" the words left his mouth as gentle as a whisper.

   As if on cue, Kaoru's head snapped up, revealing her teary sapphire eyes. They stayed like that for a while, the affection shining in his violet eyes did not fade away. Kaoru was speechless; her eyes were wide and wet. Then she started crying again, her shoulders slumped as she brought down her head, hands reaching up to her eyes hastily.

   Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise, as he reached out and gathered her in his arms, his chin rested on her soft hair. Closing his eyes with a peaceful smile, he whispered, "Shh…it's all right. _I'm here_."

   "Ken-Kenshin…Kenshin…" she sobbed on his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. He stroked her hair tenderly.

   After Kaoru slowed her cries, he asked without pulling away, "What happened?"

   Kaoru just shook her head quickly. He tightened his embrace around her.

   "Itai!" she flinched in his arms while wincing. Kenshin instantly pulled away, staring worriedly at her eyes.

   "G-gomen! Did they hurt you…?" he asked, as if afraid of the answer. He saw her hand on her left arm tensed, and shook her head.

   She didn't want him to know.

   And… that hurt him deeply.

   His eyes saddened. _Why wouldn't you tell me? Why didn't you ask for my help?_

   Kaoru kept her eyes away from his own. It angered him.

   "Why can't you trust me Kaoru? Do you know how I felt when I heard about you? I can't breathe, my mind wouldn't work straight. Are you all right Kaoru? Are you?" the last sentence sounded like a hoarse plea.

   Tears are threatening to spill over again.

   _"Himura-san can't be interested in a low grade brat."_

_   Are you talking about me?_

_   Is it true, Kenshin? You only care for me like a little girl because I need protection?_

   _Is it true…?_

   "What am I to you, Kenshin?" she murmured lightly, but enough for the redhead teen to hear.

   "What?"

   "I'm always a little girl to you, haven't I? Who always needs protection because she is so alone…"

   Kenshin froze.

   "You can tell me, I know all right?" her voice rose by a bit, and she lifted her head up. "I _know_ okay? I don't need you to feel sorry for me, I can take care of myself!"

   "What are you talking about Kaoru? What makes you think that I only see you as a little girl?" 

   "Have you heard the rumors at school?" she suddenly inquired.

   His heart ached. Of course he did. She had to live with the rumors and gossips everyday. Every time he heard something, he grew that much bitter toward the high school.

   "Do you know what they are talking about? They called me a slut, hundreds of them, thousands of them! They are mad at me because I am your girlfriend Kenshin. I thought I could cope with it, because I have you beside me." Kaoru smiled lightly at first, but later turned into a frown. "But…"

   _But?_

   "I soon realized that…that…" she laughed quietly, "You are making me _pretend Kenshin. I realized that between us, there's still a barrier. A one I couldn't stand upon."_

   Silence passed them for a moment, just when the sun had set. She couldn't see his face, for the shadows covered his features completely. She turned her head away and tried to keep the sobs in her mouth before they burst out. He mustn't see.

   _He mustn't see how deeply hurt I am._

**Wow! It has been long hasn't it! ^-^ I know that this chapter was a bit on the dark side…well that's what every high-schooler has to go through, ne? I just wanted to make the story more realistic in life, other than they're just falling over each other then other students just magically agree and don't mind if the prettiest girl had taken over the hottest guy in school and blah blah blah a happy ending. If that really happens…I'll just get bored of this fic! XD But believe me…the next chapter is SO gonna be a HAPPY one!! I'm not going to put Kenshin and Kaoru through hell every time in my fics!! I'll be dead then T-T.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! ONEGAI!!**


	6. The Moment I met Love

**Lovefool******

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter five—The Moment I met Love

   The sun had set.

   Since when?

   Kaoru couldn't see his face, and she turned away from him, bringing her tears along. She hated it when things had to end up like this. She hated it.

   They were still standing on her roof, with so much intensity that neither dared to speak. She stiffened when she felt the pain of the injury on her arm was slowing rushing back to her, tightening her grasp. She fought back the whimpers in her throat, and opened her mouth to say something. Anything. But the words died in her mouth as she thought of nothing to speak.

   Seconds passed to minutes, minutes passed to moments…Kaoru couldn't stand it. So she stated, not facing him in an unwavering voice, "We still have school tomorrow, you better go home."

   No reply came.

   She sighed frustratingly, "Kenshin-"

   And she stopped. She felt a pair of strong, secure arms wrapped her form up from behind. The red locks brushed past her wet cheeks, as she slowed her breathing.

   _Why are you doing this to me?_

   "I'm sorry. I never thought about how you would feel…and how the others would feel," he said huskily against the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry."

   They stayed like that for a while, while their heartbeats danced in the same rhythm. Kaoru breathed out and quietly, she leaned against him, closing her eyes at the same time.

   Words didn't need to be said, for they would ruin such a perfect moment.

   Kaoru felt so secure in his arms, as if all the pain and problems had been washed away. She gave an unsteady sigh before completely relaxed and she felt like pudding in his arms. Kenshin only tightened his hold on her and looked up at the starry night.

   _Just a little longer…_

   "Kenshin…?"

   "Just a little longer, don't let go…" he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

   "Al-alright…" she really shouldn't be doing this. She was supposed to be mad, furious on all the events that happened…but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to.

   "Do you know… why I asked for you to be my girlfriend?" he suddenly asked.

   "Because I am your best friend?"

   "Iie,"

   "I don't know, Kenshin." She felt him smile.

   "You are such a sweet girl Kaoru, always putting others before yourself." He murmured against her neck and kissed the soft skin there. Kaoru gasped in surprise, she wanted to turn around but his firm grip made it impossible.

   "Just…listen to me. Trust me on this?"

   Kaoru could only nod.

   "You can always change my way of thinking so easily, the feeling of immense happiness and melancholy is not simple to live through, but, because it's for you, I accepted them all…"

   His voice suddenly sounded deeper than she remembered.

   "What does it feel like… to love a person?" his hot breath lingered on her sensitive ears. She shivered. Her mind was like a piece of white paper. She could think of nothing. Nothing at all.

   She didn't realize Kenshin loosened his grasp and tilted his head, and his lips touched hers…so softly, as if he was afraid to break her. Only did then reality came and she began to close her eyes, lost in the sweetness, lost in him. She turned around completely and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the injury on her arm. He embraced her slim figure and pulled her against him, just _knowing_ she was there in his arms was enough. Her soft curves pressed against his chest set his blazing passion surfing, and made his heart ache.

   _What does it feel like to love a person?_

_   People say it's a bitter feeling, but under all the dryness and acidity you can still find the sweetest part._

_   It was then I knew that your smile was the sweetest part in my devotion for you._

   "Remember that day at the coffee shop you asked me who I like?" Kenshin asked quietly after they parted and stared into her deep eyes.

   "Of course I do."

   "That girl, who makes me lose my mind, is standing in front of me." He smiled.

   Kaoru smiled through her tears and closed her eyes when he neared his head toward her again, whispering, "The moment I met you, the moment I met love… I was no longer myself anymore."

…*…

   They decided to date. Without any dishonesty, without lying… it was a world that only the two of them belonged, Kenshin and Kaoru.

   Kaoru felt so relieved as days passed as if a heavy rock had been lifted from her body. No longer did she have to lie to herself nor guessing all the time at Kenshin's thoughts. She knew them easily now, from the deep stares he gave her and the gentle movements he made. He made her feel secured, she no longer felt scared. Kaoru was more than happy to say goodbye to the uncertain days behind.

   "What about Megumi? I haven't seen her in a very long time. She's better off anyways," Misao said one day at school.

   Kaoru widened her eyes and looked frantically around. After making sure no one was hearing, she dragged her friend into a quiet corner.

   "Misao! You know you're not supposed to talk about this!" Kaoru scowled.

   "What? You can't hide this forever! I just don't understand about you Kaoru, Megumi _hurt you in everyway possible, and still you want to __help her?"_

   "…It's not entirely her fault." Kaoru replied quietly and looked down at the floor.

   "What? Oh _come on-" Misao rolled her eyes impatiently, "Am I supposed to hear you say it's _your_ fault now? Honestly Kaoru! Your heart is too soft! You think Himura didn't know about this? Or Sano? They knew, Kaoru. They all do. And __you know that they know about it but you're just too darn stubborn to admit it!"_

   "Misao…" Kaoru breathed out in shock.

   "I know we haven't seen Megumi in a long time, but that can't be forever. One day Himura will see her and he would be sure to make things right that time." Misao crossed her arms.

   Kaoru began to panic, "What Misao? What do you mean by that?"

   "He would make her apologize to you." She said firmly.

   A picture of a crying Megumi and an angered Kenshin floated upon Kaoru's senses and she trembled, from fear or anger she did not bother to find out.

   The worst thing that could happen was a friendship broken. Megumi was once Kenshin's friend, she didn't wish because of her that friendship ended. She didn't like it when situations got rough. They were all friends, why couldn't they just forget the past and move on?

   "Himura still worries about you Kaoru," Misao's tone softened and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Haven't you realized?"

   Kaoru shook her head rapidly.

   "I've seen the stares he gave you, he was concerned. He always is, when it's about you."

   "I don't want Kenshin to feel sad because of me." Kaoru whispered. "I would hate myself forever."

   Misao smiled briefly.

   "It's all my fault."

   "No, no don't you ever say that." Misao soothed. "You're the best companion that anyone could ever ask for. Don't think too much, ne?"

…*…

   Kenshin fling his bag over his shoulder and closed his locker, his expression as hard as a rock. He raised his hand to stare at his watch.

   Suddenly he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned, to see a familiar smiling face. The frown vanished from his face and he smiled, "Hey beautiful."

   "Hey stranger." Kaoru said and Kenshin leaned in to peck her on the lips. She pouted, "Aren't you going to walk me home today?"

   "Gomen nasai koishii, not today. I have some important things to do." He gave an apologetic smile. "You can walk with Misao." He suggested.

   "Mou! What important things?" Kaoru asked, "Do you need my help?"

   "No, I will do it by myself." He turned back and locked his locker. Pausing for a moment, he faced her again, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

   "No, it's okay." Kaoru softened her tone but cannot keep the disappointment from her tone.

   "Oh koishii come here," he gathered her into his arms and placed his chin on top of her head. "Tomorrow… I promise all right? I'm sorry."

   Kaoru giggled under him, "No big deal, I just miss you that's all."

   "I miss you too." He pulled her away and smiled. "I'll phone you tonight."

   She nodded. "If you have any problems, call me."

   He brushed away the dark strands of hair from her face, in his eyes hid layers of affection. "I will."

   Kenshin waved goodbye to Kaoru and he stayed there for a moment, engulfed by the light scent of jasmine she left. He stared at his watch again before the frown appeared on his face once more and he walked away in silence.

…*…

   Megumi walked out of the school onto the street, it was past five now. It had been days since her last encounter with tanuki girl. The guilt was slowly begun to rise and she knew she was going to drown.

   At that point, her body trembled with an unknown fear, she wasn't sure if she could face Kenshin again, or anyone of them.

   Now she found herself stopping in the middle of the road. She almost jumped at the sight of a red haired figure. Kenshin looked cold, a look she had never seen before on his face for the past few years.

   He walked toward her slowly, his eyes meeting hers, staring intensely into her soul.

   "I know it's you…" was all he said…

**Minna-sama****!!! GOMEN NASAI for such a long wait! Forgive sessha… *weeps* there are no excuses, I'm sorry __ Well here it is! Chapter five that you've all been waiting for!!  Do you people like it? What's gonna happen? Is Kenshin gonna beat the crap out of Megumi or is he going to forgive her? ^^ Keep on waiting y'all! It's getting the best part!!**

**I changed my penname… it's Essence in Luv… I'm going have to change it again if I find a better one -.-;;; I guess digital*girl5 doesn't really fit me _ Oh well we'll see ne~**

**Read and review. Arigatou!!**


End file.
